Timothy goes to high school
by silvaniapmf
Summary: Some info about my fic 1 - Timothy goes to high school Is a sequel of timothy goes to school my favorite show when i was 4. 2 - I do not own Timothy goes to school (what an pity) 3- Some of the characters are pre teenagers in this fic. Timothy, Yoko, Charles, Nora, Lilly, Juanita and Gracs are 12-13 years old Fritz, Doris, Claude, Frank # 1 and Frank # 2 are 13-14 / 14-15
1. Chapter 1

After studying at the Hilltop Kindergarten Timothy and his friends grew up they are pre- teens, they have 11-12 and 13-14 years old.

they are in the Hilltop Secondary School.

His fur damp after a cold shower, Timothy an 12 years old Racoon surveyed the clothing options spread across the duvet. He had long since outgrown the blue-and-white striped t-shirt, and in its place had obtained a myriad of polo shirts. Striped polos and khakis–his new uniform.

"You might want to make your decision a little bit quicker. The bus will be here in fifteen minutes Sweetie." The door creaked open, the voice of Timothy's mother interrupting his thoughts. Timothy all but dropped the towel around his waist in response to the intruder.

Timothy:"Fifteen minutes?" he fretted. He ambled precariously around the room, before glancing at the digital clock. Where had the time went? He threw on a red-and-white striped polo and a pair of khaki cargo pants, only stopping to grab a strip of bacon off the stove as he raced out the door, and stoped near the bus stop.

Yoko:"Hello there Timothy"!-an 12 years Cat runs Towards timothy, she was wearing an white shirt and an Blue Skirt.

Timothy:"Oh.. Hello Yoko, How it was Last summer?" Timothy asked Yoko, he never saw Yoko after she traveled to Japan with her parents, probably to see some relatives, that's what yoko said when the highschool year ended and the summer vacation began.

Yoko:"Oh , it was Great!"she said "I went to japan and i've Meet my Older cousins and my two baby nephew, they are twins!" she said smiling.

Timothy:"Oh,And what are their names?" he asked.

Yoko:"Sakura and Jiro, They are Japanese names, you have to see they are so cute!" she squealed.

Timothy:"And do you have some Photo that you can show me?"

Yoko: Yes, is all registered here!" she said picking her Smarthphone". I will show you later Timmy..." she Put her Smarthphone on her backpack.

But Hey , what you did in your summer vacation?"

Timothy:"Well I helped my dad in the renovation of my new room, I went to the beach, and to my grandparents' house ah! and it was surprising when Claude invited me to his 13th birthday, yeah it was fun,he seems to enjoy my company when we went on the new skateboard near the hilltop park."

Yoko:"Wow, that's cool, and you know how to skate?" Yoko asked, she din, t know that Timothy know skateboarding.

Timothy: "Well yes, claude taught me how to skate along with my dad, and do you know who else was there?" he said looking at Yoko, probably making some suspence.

Yoko:"who? y, know Timothy I Don, t like suspenses!"she said crossing her arms.

Timothy giggled a little and then replied: "Frank and Frank."

Yoko:"I din't know they liked skateboards..." she said scratching the back of his head"

Timothy: "Yeah, it seems that they are trying new things instead of just wanting to play football."

Yoko:"I'm anxious to know, how are they... are they more mature?" she

Timothy:"Well, they got an muscular Body, it's because the Two Aways play football at Recess, and the mature question... nope.

No, they are the same since when they were 6 and 7, you know, they continue with the famous "I'll go first, No,Me before you, I'll go first!" He said imitating Frank#1 voice.

"We'll both go first!" the two said then shared an laugh.

Yoko:"Yeah, the two will never Change." she said smirking.

Good morning, Timothy and Yoko. said an voice of an 13 years old boy .

Good morning Fritz. "The two said to his skunk friend he was wearing his old shirt but it was bigger, and an blue khaki.

Yoko:"Well I went to Japan to visit some of my relatives." Yoko replied.

Timothy:"And I went to Claude's birthday party,The beach, my grandparents house and the skateboard." He replied after Yoko.

and you Fritz, what you did in summer vacation?

Fritz:Well, you know making some new science experiments." He said.

Yoko:Somethings never Change." she said gigling. and and what experiments were these?"

Fritz: "Tornado in a bottle and an Rocket."

Timothy:"Wow, you're really getting better with your experiences, I can not wait for you to show up at school."

Fritz: Sure, leave everything professor Fritz here." He said posting at himself, and soon the three shared an laugh.

an Horn was heard, Brock inglês the Three pre teenagers laughs

Fritz:" Looks Like, the bus already came, let's go in".

the bus stop pedido and The door oponed reavealing an 45 old Henry.

Henry:"Oh Hi thar Timothy, Yoko and Fritz, wow you four You've grown a lot since last summer, I almost did not recognize you all." Henry said

Hello Henry" The three replied while going in the bus.

Timothy:"Looks like we all grow up, is not it, Henry?" he said sitting together with Yoko while Fritz sit next to Doris, Henry just noded and focused on the Street.

Doris:"Hello Timothy!" Said the Doris she was 14 years old and she was wearing an baggy hoodie and sweatpants replacing her usual pink dress.

Timothy: "Well, Hi Doris".- he said with an smile.

Yoko:"Well where are the others?"she said looking at the empty seats of the bus, they re where replacing by other Older Kids and teenagers, Yoko was wondering why some of his friends were not there.

Doris: "They Already are Going to school, Well it seems that they already in Claude's Car." she said, and Lily shook her head.

Yoko: "Timmy, Claude has a car, and can he drive ?! but he's not, let's say, too young to drive? "Yoko said a little confused.

Timothy:"Yes, but he has a private driver just to take him to high school." He explained everything to Yoko who noded understanding everything.

Doris: "A lot of things changed here in Hilltop Yoko." she said looking at her and then looking at the Window.

and it was True, Hilltop grew very modern after the years 2003, she remembered when the first computers and cell phones were introduced in the schools, she remembered

her first Smarthphone in 2010, it seemed that

but not, she was afraid that these modern wonders would disrupt her relationship with the real world and her friends, but that did not happen, her friends grew up but they are still taking a while to fully mature, yoko was happy about it, she enjoyed her childhood, she wished that she could com back in time, but that was impossible.

but she had one thing in here head: enjoy her teenhood along his friends.

After a few minutes they reações in the hilltop Secondary School, they saw that some students were already inside the school and others had just arrived.

Look! he's coming! an female dalmatian spoke.

A red convertible pulled up to the curb, its driver a well groomed wolf, sporting a red leather jacket that proudly proclaimed Hilltop Secondary Varsity Football - 2019 champions, his silver fur slicked back and shiny. In the passenger seat sat a raccoon in a matching letterman jacket, soon he hop out of the conversible, along with three others pre teenagers it was Claude, Nora, Charles, Frank#1 and Frank#2.

Charles and Nora :12-13 years old

Frank#1 and Frank#2 : 13-14 Years old

Claude 13-14 years old.

Claude: "Well, Hello there Girls, your beautiful voices are like birds singing in the Spring morning".-he winks at them and all the fangirling screams.

Yoko: "Since when Claude got popular with Girls?"

"Since he Broke up with me." an female Cat with orange fur , olive eyes, she was wearing an dress with some flowers stamp and an Pearl necklace, it was Grace, she was 12 years old.

Yoko: "Hi there Grace!" she hugged who returned the Hug" Uhh.. what you mean by Dating?"

Grace: "Din,t you know?" she asked" well I will tell you, we were dating a long time ago, after last year summer vacation on 2012".

Yoko:"but why did you guys Broke up?"

Grace:"He said I'd say a lot, demanding and bossy." she said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Doris:"But demanding and bossy you have always been right?"

Grace:"Ohh, Shut up Doris!"

Nora: Well you see Yoko, Claude is very popular with Boys too."

Charles: Yeah, and also, some of the boys wants to date with him.. y' know.

Yoko: Really? boys wanting to date with Claude?" she giggled an little" I can imagine Claude and a boy dating..." she said daydreamimg"just liked my mangas...

Grace:"What do tou mean, just liked my mangas?"

Yoko:" Oh! nothing Grace.." she said Blushing a little.

suddenly the school bell rang, signaling that the class was about to begin.

Timothy:"Come on guys, if we're not going to be late for the first day of class". said Timothy and the others enters in the High school, their classroom was in 12-A, which had only Timothy, Yoko, Claude, Grace, Doris, Charles, Nora, Fritz, Frank # 1, Frank # 2 and Juanita.

They were greeted by Mr. Jenkins, Mrs. Jenkins' husband, he gave classes for Older Children and Teens at Hilltop Secondary School.

Mr Jenkins:Good morning Class,I hope you are prepared for this brand new day." He said with the same smile like his spouse, .

Nora:"Uhh..Mr Jenkins, Can we sing the Welcome song like in the hilltop Kindergarten?"- she said and some of the others students in the classroom agreed.

:Sure Nora, he said and got his guitar and started playing, at that time he and the students started singing the old song.

Gather 'round and sit right down

Doesn't matter who you're next to

We're a lot the same, but with different names

And there's so many things that we're gonna do

You might feel a little bit shy

But we all feel that way sometimes

It's a new adventure

It's a brand new day

Anything can happen when we study,laugh and we play

Welcome to this brand new day

It's a new adventure

It's a brand new day

Anything can happen, when we study, laugh and we play

Welcome to this brand new day

Frank#1:Man.. I miss this old song." The 13 years old French Bulldog with the Black and white fur said to his Older brother.

Frank#2:Yeah me too Frank, I miss too." The 14 years old French Bulldog with the orange and white fur said

Juanita: The Nostalgia Hited me right here..." she said wipping the small tears from her amber eyes.

:Okay, now open your biology Books on page 33,

xxxxxxxxx

: Soon, we have Music and English Class, hope you guys do Great in those Class, bye, I have to give some lesson se to Class 13- A.. oh and you guys already can go to the Recess."

Oohhh Yeah, Recess! they all they cheered and went to the cafeteria, and there were the other students.

Juanita:"Oh, Gracias For helping me buy my dessert Yoko." she said giving an warm smile

Yoko:"De nada Juanita.. oh do you guys Wanna see picture of my baby nephews?"- she said picking her Smarthphone and showed an Photo of two newborm kittens one with Brown fur and black fur

Awwnn, they are so cute Yoko!- Grace said with paws on her cheeks.

Yoko: "Yeah, they born a couple of weeks ago, they have 1 and 2 moths old."

Timothy:"Hey there Claude, do you Wanna sit

here with us?- Timothy asked, sundelly Grace gived an death Glare to Claude he Swallowed hard and backed fowards a little.

Claude:"Thanks but no thanks Timmy, I , m Gonna well, sit with Fritz, Frank and Frank... see you guys at the the At the school courtyard"Claude said that and sit in the same with Frank#1, Frank#2, and Fritz.

In the courtyard all the students were talking, others attached on the Smarthphones and others playing as if they were 9-year-olds.

Nora was in the swing as Charles was pushing her

Nora: "Higher!"

Charles giggled Okay.

Yoko: "Yeah, it seems that Somethings never Change..." she said smirking at the two pre teen playing at the swing.

Timothy:"Hi there Yoko, Well look what i've brough to you , it was from Claude's birthday party." He there was an cake and some candies.

Yoko: "Awwn, Thanks Timmy, you are the Best!" she said Hugging him.

Timothy: You're sounding like Nora" he giggled and then he and returned the hug.

Yoko: And you know that's True right?" he asked looking at Timothy, and her beautiful cyan eyes sparkled

Timothy: "yeah I know...- he blushed a little

Yoko: "Awwn, are you Blushing?"

Timothy: "Nope, of Course not!" He said turning his face to hide the Blush.

"Hey, Timothy do you want to play football?" a badger in a football uniform asked him

"Ooh Sure Travs,"he said getting up and then looked at Yoko with pity in his eyes.

sorry Yoko, but I have to go, I promised I would play football with Travis. "

Yoko: "No problem Timmy, if you want I can cheer for you and your team."she said taking it and putting the cake in the lunch box, and then followed the two boys

Timothy: "Thanks yoko ..." he said smiling.

after the recess was over they went back to the classroom, they had music, English and Math classes, then they had a physical education class.

after all these classes they went home, henry as always left everyone close to home.

"Bye, Timothy!" All the students said, Timothy waved goodbye and went into the house while the bus was leaving.

time skip

10:24 PM

It was dinner time

Timothy and his parents were having dinner, Timothy told how his first day of school was all these years.

and Timothy's dad was the second to speak

Well..Son, remember when I told you about Your uncle and cousin ?

Timothy:Yeah, and what?

well your oldest cousin, will stay here some during the whole autumn.

first Timothy said nothing, then a big grin appeared on his face.

No way! cousin William?!

Timothy's mother giggled "yup, he's gonna stay here, what you will say?"

Timothy:"I will love that , Man I Wonder how he was... I only remember him when I was 2 years old and he was 6."

He is fine Timmy, he's 14 years old today, it seems he's a bit introverted, and is your duty is to make him feel better on his first day of school tomorrow.

Timothy:Okay dad, you will not regret it, I'll do my best.

"Timothy's parents smiled to see his son's determination to help his older cousin that was going to stay in the hilltop City in this whole autumn.


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy's cousin will spend the whole autumn in the hilltop city today, but the day that seems to be of happiness will last little.

Inside his room at his house an certain 12 years old racoon was nervous.

Timothy:"What to wear, what to wear? Oh, what to wear?!" He said looking at his closet.

His mom was quickly losing what little patience she had. Scoot your boot, Sweetie." she said, trying not to sound mean "It's not like it's the Autumn Harvest Day Parade or anything! We're just going to the train station that's all!

This statment was apparently lost on Timothy who was trying on different outfits. "Too casual. Too summery."

His mom sighed: "Look your cousin isn't gonna care what you're wearing. Just pick something already!"

Thimothy:"But this is my first time meeting him after these long years and he's from the Southwest of Hilltop City!" he said

"And I wanna make a good impression."

"Well you know what would make a good impression?" his mother asked

Timothy:"What?" he asked.

"Being on time to pick him up"! she said.

Timothy whined while his ears went down.

his mom sighed "You got nothing to worry about, sweetheart Your two are gonna get along great. In fact you already have something in common."

Timothy:" Oh yeah, and what us that?" he asked.

"Tommorow is his first day of class here in Hilltop City.

Timothy:"What?! How could you forget to tell me something like that?" He demanded.

"Well, I, uh-" she said

Timothy:"Oh this changes everything!" he said, running off "See you or dad at the train station I'm gonna go tell Yoko and Fritz about this."

His mother frowned when she observed the mess in Timothy's room "You know your cousin's suppose to sleep in here right?!" she asked. didn't reply. she sighed again "I, m got the feeling this is gonna be a big headache for me, How do I always get roped into these things?

"*Sigh* Time Clean this room." his mother said laughing to herself.

meanwhile

Yoko and Fritz were having a chess match at her house, the two were concentrating, Yoko looked nervous and Fritz confident, Fritz would move the Queen until Timothy appears at the Window drawing their attention, and Yoko thanked Timothy mentally.

Yoko:"Hey there Timothy, Hey, do you have any news to tell us?" she asked

Timothy:"Oh Hi Yoko and Fritz, I have something to tell you guys..." He looked at the Chess table.

Wow you're playing Chess?" he asked and the two nodded.

Yoko: "Yes, do you Wanna Play too?" she asked.

Timothy: "Yes I want." He said with an smile.

Fritz:"Huh..but Timmy, Did not you say you had something to tell us? "Fritz said looking at Timothy waiting for an answer.

Timothy:" Oh Yeah!" He said back to reality

" I came to tell you that my old cousin is coming."

Fritz:"Huh? do you have an old cousin?" Fritz asked confused, he din, t know Timothy have an old cousin.

Timothy:"Yeah, his name is William."He said proudly.

Fritz:"And how he looks like Timmy?-" Fritz asked curious.

Timothy:"Well, he looks like me, dad says that we are identical, but it 's been a while since i I saw him, I was only 2 years old."

Yoko:"And when will he arrive, tomorrow?" she asked, moving a piece on the board.

Timothy:Well, I came here to ask you if you would agree to go with me to the train station to get my cousin.. today." He said a with an nervous smile.

Yoko:"What?" she shocked her head" he'll be here today ?! Yoko said in surprise.

Timothy:"Yes, "Timothy nodded.

mom and Dad told me that he would come here today, and tomorrow is his first day of school here." he explained to the two of them nodded.

Fritz:"Okay Timmy, we're going with you."

Timothy: Thanks, but let's wait my Dad he's gonna take us there.

xxxxxxxxx

Time skip

train station

11:24 AM

Everyone was waiting for the train that would bring Wiliam to Hilltop City, Fritz and Yoko kept wondering what Timothy's cousin was like, Timothy was the most anxious, he had not seen his cousin since 2000,

Just then the train pulled into the station with a loud whistle.

Timothy:"Is that the train from the Southwest of Hilltop City?" Timothy asked His dad

"Yep. he said "That's the one."

Timothy:"That's him!" Timothy proclaimed, looking through one of the coach windows Oh, wait, no, no, that's not him Oh! No, tha-tha-that's him! Um, no. Oh, wait, tha- that's not him either, uh...

his dad sighed. "Son you've never saw William in all those years remember?"

Timothy laughed nervously: Oh yeah i forgot." He said while Yoko chuckled a bit.

Then suddenly the locomotive let off steam.

"Ah, that's him!" his dad said as the smoke vanished.

There Stood An 14 years old Racoon , he was wearing an Black polo shirt and jeans and, and was holding some baggages.

Soon an 46 years old Racoon he was wearing an Hawaiian polo shirt and jeans, he was aldo holding some baggages.

Brother, is great to see you again." Timothy's dad said going in his direction.

Hi there little Brother, Nice To see you again after all those years too, " he said smiking" now come here you little rascall." He said giving him headlock and started giving an noogie.

Wait," he tried to Broke free, but his brother was stronger than him. "please no! Ahh the noogies, stop!

Seing the scene, Timothy, Yoko and Fritz Cound, t help but laugh a little.

"Oh Hi there Timmy, wow you, ve grown so Well last year that I saw you." he said giving his nephew an tight hug.

Thanks Uncle is great to see you too , but you' re crushing me..." he said.

"Oh Sorry Timmy.. you're not ready in your uncles Hugs"

Yoko: Are you Okay?" she asked with an concerned voice

Timothy: Yeah," he said cathing his breath" but My back Hurts thought..." he said rubbing his back.

"Hi there William nice to see you again!"

William: Uuh.. Yes... is great to see you too Timmy..." he said in a shy tone. Who are they?" he said pointing to Yoko and Fritz.

Yoko:Hi there, I, m Yoko Nice To Meet You." she said Bowing.

Fritz:And my name's Fritz, Welcome to Hilltop City. he offered his hand (paw) for William to Shake.

William: "Thanks" he said shaking Fritz's Paw with an small smile.

Yoko:"Wow you and Timothy are very identical y, know."

William:"Yeah, I know... everyone said that back then."

Timothy: "Yeah, That's Really True, even Our dads haved diffuculty to know who was who.

But Hey,I know this might sound a little rude but, do you Wanna Play video game when we go home?"

William:"Yes, I Wonder how my aunt is...

but what video games do you have?"

Timothy:"Super Bash Bunnies and Paw of Duty."

William:"Super Bash Bunnies I already beat that game... Maybe Paw of Duty."

Timothy:"Great! we're gonna play Paw Of Duty Let's go!"

Uuuh, Young teen, you forget something!" William's dad Halted the four.

William: "And what is it dad?"

"Help us with the baggages". Timothy's dad said.

all the four teens whined and the two brothers laughed at their reactions

xxxxxxxxx

Time skip 06:44

it was a brand new day in Hilltop City, but let's skip to the Hilltop Secondary School...

inside the classroom Grace wondered why Yoko took so long to get to school, Charles and Nora were in their phones, Doris was finishing her English writing, claude reading a book and the others doing their respective things.

Grace:"Uhh.." she groaned " Guys do you know where is Yoko, she told me that she's gonna help me with my Science Work for Tommorow."

Juanita:"No se preocupe Grace," the mexican Cat said" Yoko will be here "En un Minuto."

Grace:"I Hope so..."

Fritz: "Good morning Guys."

" Good morning Fritz" they all said as Fritz sat in the chair, opened his backpack, and took out the geography and science books from inside.

Grace:Uuuhh ... Fritz, where's Yoko, she promised.." sundelly Grace heard the classroom door open.

Yoko: that I would help you with the science work tomorrow? but of course."

Grace: "Glad you remembered Yoko, but who is William?" she asked and all the students looked at yoko.

Yoko: "Timothy's oldest cousin, he's going to study here in this same classroom, Oh , and do not confuse him with Timothy

and I'll tell you William looks a lot like him."

Lilly:"Like the day in the third grade when the others students thought that Claude was Timothy's older brother?"

Claude:Yeah... I did that Stupid DNA exam for nothing." He said continuing to read his Book"

Sundelly William entered the classroom, the attracting glances at him.

Frank#1:"Wow, is that Timothy?"

Nora: "Don, t know he is too big to be Timothy."

Frank#2: "Uhh, excuse us are you Timothy?"

William:" Uuuh ... I'm not Timothy, I'm just his older cousin." he said shyly.

Frank#2:"Older cousin, but you look exactly like him!"

Claude:"Well, do you guys remember when Yoko told us that his old cousin was similar to him?" Claude said rolling his eyes and continues to read his Book." Oh my Fucking God please pay more attention." He said and started grumbling to himself.

Timothy:" Hi there guys, Heh I saw that you're already Meet my Older cousin William" he said with an Smirk.

Lilly:"Looks' like you two, are like twin brothers!"

Frank#2:"Yeah, like me and Frank."

Timothy: "Well, we are identical but we have some differences, you see I have Blue eyes and he has Orange eyes, I, am 12 and he's 14."

:"Good morning Class, today we have a new student, he was transferred here because he had trouble in his old school, I want you to make him feel good.

he then looked at William.

"can you introduce yourself for the class?"

William:"Yup... I guess" he said going in front of the class."

My name's William, and I, m from the Southwest of Hilltop City, and I'm going to stay here all autumn, in the winter I'm leaving ... I do not really like the cold."

Juanita: "Uhh, so that's mean you're gonna study here with us?"

William:"Yes,I guess so..."

Doris:" One more question, what happened at your old school for you to study here?"

William: "I Don, t wanna talk about it..."

Doris:"But can, t you tell us why?"

William: "I just don, t want Okay?"

Grace:"Oh for Godness sake Doris, if he does not want to tell us what happened in his old school leave him alone!"

Doris:" Tch, Okay mrs Demanding, I was just asking".

Mr Jenkins: Okay Guys, let's sing our song to William, hope that you like William, it's a very Special song.

one song later

Everyone was copying and doing the math homework on the board, until the signal for recess rang.

at that time all the students from different Classrooms left for the recess like torpedoes.

meanwhile

William was walking through the school halls until he stopped at the water fountain for drink something, when sundelly shadow figure came from behind him and put his paw on his shoulder.

Hey there... Hehehe.."

Who are you?!" He said backing off a little.

Don, t be afraid, I, m not going room Hurt you My name is Ash." The Hyena said. "and what is your name?"

William:My name is William"

Ash: "so William... are new here?"

William:"Yes, i, m new in this School."

Ash: "And you're from the same clasroom as Claude, Grace and Etc?.

William: "Yup."

Ash: " perfect" he thought let' s chat a bit... is because I Don, t have any friends here... only my two sisters..."

William: "Sure, Let's go to the courtyard."

Then the two of them continued to talk and goed to the courtyard, it seemed William was able to make a friend, but what he did not know and what ash would take advantage of him to cause some mischief.

Ash: "So are you Wanna have some fun?" he sundelly asked.

William:"Uuuh, Yes what we're gonna play Basketball or Football?" he asked he shook his head no.

Ash: Nope, Are you seeing that Dalmatian over there?" he said pointing to an dalmatian

William:Yes, she looks like an Kind Person.

Ash:"Oh please, she's the most bossy and boring of my class, so why do not you go and tell her that. "He whisper something in his ear, when he finished

William:"but this is so wrong, I do not want to make her sad."

Ash: Ohh please, let

William p

"What did you do that for?!"

William:" It's because... you're so bossy and annoying, no Wonder why your classroom mates hate you, No one will want to marry a bossy woman like you."

That's a lie, I'm not bossy, and everyone in my classroom likes me!"she got up and ran sobbing to herself.

at that moment William felt something in his chest, it was pain and Sadness, why he made that girl cry, in this instant Ash came up behind him and congratulated him, but he could see the pity in his eyes for what he had done.

Ash:"Awwnn, don, t be sad for her, she Now knows the truth about herself, Come on Will, let's continue our" little fun."

time skip

cafeteria

11:38 AM

Charles:"Hey there Nora, come sit here!" Charles said Weaving at her.

Nora: "Okay" she said

Without a warning, William puts his foot in front of a daughter-in-law who falls to the floor, dirtying her dress of caramel pudding.

Charles:"Are you Okay Nora? " Charles said running Towards his friend and helped she get up".

Nora:"Yeah, but my caramel pudding and my new Dress is not..." he said looking at her dirty dress, soon she heard William and Ash laughing.

Nora: What?! Why you did this?!" she asked with small tears in her eyes.

William: Awwn, you're gonna cry for your Mommy?

Nora: "Of Course Not!"

Frank#1:That's not funny Dude! he said Growling at William.

Frank#2:"Yeah, Is Not funny! what do you think you're doing?!"

Ash:Ohh is pretty funny, Did you see her face when she fell on the pudding and her beautiful dress got dirty,

it was Hillarious! "he began to laugh along with William.

Claude: "Ash..." He said Growling.

"Listen here you son of an Bitch, apologize to her Right now or.."

William: Or What? what are you gonna do?" his face darkened and he went to Claude and pressed him against the wall.

" I, m stronger and bigger than you, and I will literally beat the crap out of you..." Hey good idea..." he said closing his fist and then William punched Claude across the face, and then William punched Claude two more times; in the stomach.

Ash: Awwnn are he gonna cry?" he said in a mocking voice.

William:Are you gonna cry to your Mommy too?"

Claude:"Shut up! My mom died when I was 6 years old..." he then stoped to breath, soon he break down in tears " 6 Years old!"

William: Awwn, so you're an orphan?

Claude:Stop...I, m not an orphan, I still have my dad... my dad still alive and he's also physically Hurt y'know...

William:But did you know, your dad can Die or be killed at anytime." He said with an dark smile.

this time all the students looked shocked at his words, others feel pity for Claude and the others just wanted to Punch William.

Claude:" i won, t stay here Listening to this Bullshit..." he exiting the cafeteria

Grace:" I will go after him.." she with pity in her eyes

Timothy:"William I think you should stop." He said playing an paw( hand) in his old cousin's shoulder."

William: "Why? I just looove seeing those poor little faces of

Timothy:"Why are you doing this cousin, I think we where friends!"

William: Hahaha!" Ohh Timmy you're sooo ridiculous!" "I Don, t want to be friends with an cousin like you."

"What?!" everyone in the cafeteria said.

William:"Yeah,you all may not know but the one you're seeing is the real me," he said pointing to himself." "I'll never need friends like you, losers."

Timothy:"Just wait til I tell your dad about this! he said. "You won't be laughing then!"

William:"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said meancingly.

Doris:"Why not" she asked angry" You made Norah lose her dessert and made her new Dress Dirty, and made poor Claude remember his worst Memory!"

William: "Let's just say I'll have ways of knowing." He said "And you won't like what happens then."

Yoko:"You're bluffing!" she said.

William:"Am I?! he said "Well go ahead, by all means feel free to tell My dad and my uncle, but what makes you think they will believe you? Can you prove I does this things." He said with an mocking smile.

Timothy:"Well actually no" he said.

William:"So what makes you think the two will believe a cry baby who are always getting into trouble? " he asked, and in this time Timothy din, t answer.

"Exactly". He said, Come on Ash let's ditch these losers." He said to the Hyena who nodded and left not after giving them a mock smile

Ash:Now you're talking." he said. And will and him promptly made their way out of the cafeteria.

Juanita:"What... just happened?" she asked.

Lilly:" I think Will just went to the dark side. she said.

Timothy: "I Can, t believe this, I did everything to make him feel at home ... it seems my attempts were in vain."

Fritz: "C'mon dude you know, is not this is not true, you did your best, the culprit of that and that slimy butchy butcher."

Juanita: "Listen here Timmy, you can tell your family, they will believe you.."

Timothy:"No Juanita, this is not going to work... did you heard what he said right?" he said trying his best to not breakdown in tears like Claude" Maybe I, m nothing but an Crybaby...

Doris: "I Can, t believe you are saying this, you' re not an Crybaby."

Timothy: "But why do I feel like crying?"

xxxxxxxxx

Time skip

06: 00

"Wake up boys, today is another day for School!" Timothy's mother said opening the door, and seeing that William was sleeping on Timothy's bed and Timothy was sleeping on the floor.

Sweety, why are you sleeping on your Sleeping Bag?" she asked concerned.

Timothy:" well mom you see.." he remember the words on his head.

"Well I decided to let my cousin sleep on my bed, yeah , that's is what best cousins do..."

Awwn, you're such an You're being a great cousin, sweetie, now do not delay, breakfast is ready and the bus will arrive, soon "she said closing the door.

Timothy got up and put on a blue striped polo shirt, a jacket and khaki cargo pants pants.

William wore a polo shirt, a jacket, and a pair of jeans, William soon got was the first to leave the room leaving Timothy alone in his thoughts.

Timothy:"I already know! I'll go talk to my father. "At that moment he stopped and began to remember his nightmares he had with his cousin, some of them like his cousin doing bad things with him and his friends, and others with William doing dark stuffs

"No Timothy you have to be brave" he said and then and went to the garden where his father was taking some weeds that were next to the lillies

Timothy: "Dad... I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what is it son?"

Timothy stood for a few seconds, still remembering what his cousin said his father would not believe in what he did if he told him, but something said louder, so Timothy took a deep breath and told his father everything he had heard.

He told him everything that happened in high school yesterday for his dad and he was disappointed when he heard from Timothy's mouth what William did for the others students.

"I can,t believe William did this ..." he shook his head in disapproval.

Well, my brother said that he was being bullied in his old school."

Timothy: He was being Bullied?!" He asked surprised, he din, t know that William was an victim of bullies in his old school.

"Yes, that's why he decided to change schools and come here to forget everything, but instead he became a Bully." he then thought of something.

Son, go to your room and tell him that I wanna talk with him Okay?"

Timothy:"Okay dad." He then went to the kitchen William was already finishing eating breakfast.

Timothy:"My dad wants to talk to you."

William:"Oh yeah? And what does he want to talk about?"

Timothy:"he did not tell me..." he said" but he wants us to go in the garden."

William:" Okay, I just hope it's something important." he said getting up from his chair and following Timothy to the garden of the house at the back of the yard.

William:" So.. what do you Wanna to talk with me?"

"So you're bullying other teenagers in high school?"

William:"Who told you?"

"my son told me ..."

William:"What?! you told him?! did you forget what is told you?!"

Timothy:"Yes William, I had to tell him ... and of course he believed me."

"Now listen William". Timothy's father said "I'm gonna tell you a little story and I want you to listen carefully. I have a feeling you're going to be able to easily relate to it."

William:"I'm all ears." He said

"When I was about the same age as you and Timothy I was always being picked on school. So many teenagers teased me, saying that I was never as smart and strong as my brother. They did all sorts of mean things to me. They pushed me and shoved me in the hallways. They stole my lunch. They even on occassion beat me up.

William:"So what did you do?" he asked

"Well I didn't want to tell anyone I was being bullied so I figured the best way to get out of it was to act like the bullies. he said "I thought that if the bullies accepted me as one of their own they'd leave me alone. Sound familar?"

William:That's just what I've been doing." said "So what happened next?"

"Well I started realizing how wrong it felt to bully others." He said "Whenever I tried to pick on someone I always saw myself reflected in them. Eventually I met an female Racoon who stood up to me and said that she wasn't going to let me push her around. She helped me realize that the best way to deal with bullies is to stand up to them. You don't have to fight but you need to show them that they can't just do whatever they want to you. And thanks to that girl I stood up to the bullies and I was never bullied again. he looked at timothy's mother and winks at her, soon her returned inside to make dinner.

William:" Is this story true? William asked."

"You bet it is. he said So do you realize now why bullying others to avoid being bullied is wrong?"

William:"I do."

"Good". his uncle said "Now I want you to apologize to your cousin and her friends for being so mean to them. Understand?

William: "Yes..."he said. Uhh Timmy, do you can forgive me for everything I've done with your friends and the other students in the room ... and I do not know what I got into myself to do that, and I wanted to know if you would forgive me ..." small tears in the eyes.

Timothy:"Apologize accepted". he Hugging his sundelly he Broke down into tears

There...you can cry ... it was not your fault ..." he said nuzzling his young cousin who nuzzles him back.

his dad smiled at seeing his son comforting his cousin.

William:"Can we start it all over?"

Timothy: "Heh, of Course William."

William: " Do you think your friends will forgive me for everything I've done?"

Timothy:"Of course, I bet they will, after all everyone deserves a second chance."

William:"And I had the perfect idea to apologize to Nora." "William whispered akgo in Timothy's ear.

Timothy:"Good idea, Will!"

What did

Timothy

good idea will,have the same ideas as your father, no wonder that you are his son." He said

xxxxxxxxx

Time skip

06:19 AM

Timothy:Are you ready ?

William: "I do not know, and if they did not accept my apologies ... I'm completely sorry Timothy."

Timothy: "Do not worry Will, they'll accept your apologies." he puts an paw into William's shoulder.

"Ready?"

Timothy: "Ready"

Timothy entered first and then William followed him, but when William came in behind Timothy, he was greetedAngry Glare se at him.

Timothy:"Guys... there's something my cousin wants to tell you." he said encouraging him.

William: "Nora..."

Nora: "What do you want?!"

William:"Well, I wanted to say ... I'm sorry for having bullied you... I, m sorry if I made someone cry or I said things I should not have said."

Grace:"Humph! You should feel so ashamed of yourself!"

William:"I know ... I did it because I thought if I did bullying to others I could forget everything that happened to me in my old school." when he said that everyone gasped in surprise

Lilly:"So you mean you were bullied at your old school?"

William:"Yes ... I suffered a lot."

Doris:"So that's why you did not want to tell what happened at your old school?"

William:"yes I hope you can forgive me

so did this for you Nora It's my dad's recipe."

Timothy:"It's my uncle's famous chocolate pudding, I hope you like it."

Nora:"Wow, that looks delicious, thank you will."

William:"Wait, Nora, there's one more thing to give you" he said taking a box and opening revealing a beautiful red dress with shiny sequins.

Nora:"Wow, that beautiful dress! she said with her eyes sparkling.

William:"This dress belongs to my older sister."

Nora :"Thanks you William! "she said giving him an peek on his cheek.

William: T- Thanks Nora..." he said blushing

Timothy: "And Claude, My cousin is here apologizing to everyone ... and he will apologize, will you accept his apology?"

Claude:"Nope Timmy, I Won't ever apologize to him, after the things he said!"

William: "All right Claude ... I understand that I have been very mean to you, I bet you will forgive me someday." Claude snorted and looked Away.

:" Good morning Class.

"Good morning ."

:Good morning, We're going to have a different class today"

Juanita: "Different class? But these classes happen only one day a week."

: "Yes that's true, but today we're going to take a tour of the Hilltop City Aquarium to study more about marine life."

all the classroom cheered

time skip

02: 34 PM

Back at their house Timothy and William was talking about the field Trip to the aquarium, it was that William never was before.

Timothy: "Dude, that trip to the aquarium was great!"

William: "That's right, I've never seen the wide variety of fish there, and there in the southwestern hilltop there are not many aquariums like that."

Timothy: "And it seems like you never, it seems like you made friends with everyone."

William: "Yeahh, I did..." he sighed and then looked down at his feet

Timothy:"What's wrong cousin?"

William:"well I made friends with everyone, they accepted my apology ... everyone except Claude .. I wanted him to accept my apologies.

Timothy: "Don, t worry cousin, some day Claude will forgive you."

William: "Yeah..." he said with an weak smile "Wanna go to the Sunset Park, I never goed there."

Timothy: "Sure! It's a beautiful place you'll like."

William: "So let's go?"

Timothy: Yes Come on, you will not regret it. "

and so the two went to sunset park to celebrate that William was no longer a bully, and that he made friends with everyone at school.

But will Claude forgive William?

Stay Tunned to the next chapters and Updates

Maybe I will give some names for the characters parents, what do you guys think?

oh and I gonna tell you the next chapters gonna be a little sad.


End file.
